Happy
by pretty-good-liar
Summary: some bee's schnees (blake/yang/weiss). this is smut. enjoy!


Yang fell flat into bed, face first, pillow cushioning the crash. She groaned, rolled over. "Blaaa_aaaake_."

The cat's ears flicked, and she glanced slowly up from her seat on Weiss's bed, tensed with apprehension.

"There's a fucking book _inside your pillow case_."

Blake pressed her lips together in a firm line, determined not to smile or smirk. Yang looked like she'd had a rough day, so her teasing could wait.

"Your point?"

Another groan had Blake on her feet, wandering over to Yang. She settled down on the edge of the bed, one hand stroking through thick strands of golden hair, gentle across the woman's back. "Everything alright?"

"_No_. I just hit my head against a dictionary."

"It isn't a dictionary." Blake sighed, claws extending into the strained muscles of her girlfriend's back. "It's actually quite valuable."

Yang shifted her weight onto one of her arms, sheepish. "Uh, woops. Sorry if I hurt it, or whatever it is you can do to books."

"You better be. It's an original."

"I'm an original too," Yang grinned, rolling onto her back and pulling Blake with her. The cat straddled her waist, big, warm hands at her hips, rubbing soothing circles that always made her purr.

"Think your book did more damage to me, to be honest."

Blake smirked, stroking Yang's jawline without a word.

"This is sorta the part where you're supposed to kiss me better," Yang nudged her, smiling hopefully.

"Oh no you don't." The door flung open to reveal a _very _frustrated Weiss, and Blake's ears flattened. So _both _her girlfriends were in bad moods. Great.

Weiss actually _kicked _the door shut behind her, dumped her bag onto her bed, and marched herself over to the pile of girls lying on Blake's bed.

"You. Up."

Blake stared at the heiress a little like she was crazy. "Uh, no. I like it here. It's warm."

Yang grinned at her, even knowing the dangers of doing so.

"I need a massage, and I sure as _hell _am not letting _you _give me one. Those claws of yours-"

Blake interrupted with another growl, Yang with a laugh. The blonde loved a grumpy, assertive Weiss, almost as much as she loved the chance to massage some warmth into her, and the knots out.

"I was here first. Just about to kiss her better, actually." With a smug grin, Blake leaned forward, pressed her lips to Yang's, claws sinking into the blonde's shoulder.

"Maybe if you hadn't been so careless, she wouldn't _need _kissing better."

Blake's tone was dry but heated. "You don't even know why she needs it."

"No, but I'm certain it must have been your fault."

Yang lay uncharacteristically silent through all of this, rather enjoying the bickering. Especially over her. Made her bad day melt away in seconds.

"You know," she finally suggested, groping for a grip on the heiress's waist, her other hand still firm at Blake's hip, "maybe you two should kiss and make up. There's enough of me to go around, and you know how much fun it is to make out after a fight."

If Blake's tail weren't coiled so tightly around her waist, if her damn shirt was off, it would have been lashing. Was Yang suggesting _sex_? She always did love them arguing, and honestly no matter how much she fought with Weiss, she'd never managed to stay mad.

And sex was certainly a wonderful way to take out frustrations, and angry kissing turned Blake's stomach hard as rock.

So instinctually, without even thinking about it, she groped for Weiss's dress, claws finding her shoulders, and pulled her as close to the bed as she could manage to firmly lock their lips together, Weiss already halfway through a speech of why she _didn't_ want to kiss Blake.

Every word faded into a black haze when their lips met, her small fingers tugging through dark hair, careless and frustrated. But that was fine; Blake liked when she was aggressive.

"I need to _breathe_, idiot."

"Breathe through your nose," the feline growled, wishing the bed was bigger so she could throw Weiss under her and fuck her raw. But her hips were still against Yang, so when she started to rock them, it was the brawler who felt the benefits of an angry couple.

"So, still want that massage?" Yang asked idly, hips working in rhythm with Blake.

The feline offered her a middle finger as Weiss froze to consider the idea. Sure, angry make-out sessions were one way to get the stress out, but nothing like Yang's warm hands to actually relax her.

"You _suck._" The feline glared at her blonde girlfriend, who shrugged it off with an easy laugh.

"Can't let you have all the fun, can I? You two can keep at it, if you want. I'm massaging her, not giving her CPR. Her mouth is free."

"You know I'm standing _right _here?"

"Good point," Blake conceded, ignoring their most argumentative girlfriend.

The feline stood up, allowing Yang to move to the edge of the bed, her legs wide and thrown over the side. She patted the space between them for Weiss to sit down, and she did it with a huff, unable to be ignored, but unable to resist her blonde's warmth.

Yang gently coaxed her hair over her shoulder, pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck, and unzipped her dress just enough that she could get the fabric hiding her shoulders to wilt away.

Warm hands settled on the exposed skin, and the heiress immediately found herself relaxing. Oddly polite, Blake let the two have a few moments before she sunk to her knees before the bed. She started slowly, kissed Weiss's knee, but then moved up - found her thigh, tore at the dress until she could get her lips onto that hard stomach, and Weiss arched, fingers digging into the cat's scalp.

Blake smirked against the heat of Weiss's lust, her head disappearing under the the hem of the skirt, lips pressed taut to her girlfriend's underwear. The heiress gasped, teeth immediately biting into her lower lip to stifle the noise. But there were claws at her thighs, scratching and loving all at once, and Yang loved her, too, was gentle with her back and her hair and her words. Weiss was safe here to be excited, to be in love without consequence.

She pushed Blake harder against her, and the cat tore away her underwear with her teeth, mouth finally meeting the heat she'd been searching for, sucking at it with unapologetic fervor.

"Yang, I-"

The blonde kissed her neck as Weiss's fingers curled into Yang's thighs, trying to turn into her, to kiss something of her in return. "I'm right here princess," the blonde murmured, offering her hand, which Weiss took with a fervor she'd only ever shown her girlfriends. She kissed Yang's fingers, sucked at them until she bit, drawing blood as her hips rode out the spasms of the faunus's tongue between her legs.

Weiss collapsed back against the brawler's chest, body limp, and Blake untangled herself from the tule under the dress, rising to her feet and licking her fingers.

"Well, I think that went better than expected."

Yang kissed Weiss's hair, curled up next to her in bed. "I would say so," she mumbled sleepily.

"You two feeling better?" Blake asked tentatively, sitting again on the edge of the bed, stroking Yang's hair.

"Much," Yang grinned, wrapped protectively around her smallest girlfriend.

Blake offered a small half-smile. She liked it when her girls were happy.


End file.
